1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remodeled version of an optical semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor elements are arranged on the end surface of the tip portion of a lead electrode, and a connecting area for a bonding wire, i.e. a bonding area, is formed on the end surface of the tip portion of each of other lead electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show conventional LED lamps, which are a type of optical semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor elements are arranged on the end surface of the tip portion of a lead electrode, and a bonding area is formed on the end surface of the tip portion of each of other lead electrodes.
The LED lamp shown in FIG. 1 includes three lead electrodes. One is a mount-use lead electrode 501 on the end surface of the tip portion of which a plurality of semiconductor elements, i.e. LED chips, are arranged, and the other two are bond-use lead electrodes 502 on the end surface of the tip portion of each of which a bonding area is formed. The mount-use lead electrode 501 is provided between the bond-use lead electrodes 502. Two LED chips 503 are arranged on the end surface of the tip portion of the mount-use lead electrode 501. Each of the LED chips 503 is connected to each of the bond-use lead electrodes 504 via a bonding wire 504. The bond-use lead electrodes 502 are arranged so that they locate both sides of the mount-use lead electrode at the angle of 180.degree. with respect to each other. With this structure, the bonding wires 504 are not in contact with each other, and the two LED chips 503 are separately operated.
On the other hand, the LED lamp shown in FIG. 2 includes four lead electrodes. One is a mount-use lead electrode 501 on the end surface of the tip portion of which a plurality of LED chips are arranged, and the other three are bond-use lead electrodes 502 on the end surface of the tip portion of each of which a bonding area is formed. Three LED chips are arranged on the end surface of the tip portion of the mount-use lead electrode 501, and each of the LED chips 503 is connected to each of the bond-use lead electrodes 502 via a bonding wire 504. The three bond-use lead electrodes 502 of this LED lamp are arranged so that the end surfaces of the tip portions thereof make a straight line. With this structure, the bonding wires 504 locate inevitably very close to each other, and sometimes come cross with each other.